


"With Just a Snap"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cafes, First Time, Illegal Activities, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, You are gonna hate me, and i look forward to it, it's not as simple as the summary says
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Eren Jaeger finds himself bothered by the fact that he seems to be the only one in his group of friends that's not hooking up.<br/>So when he starts to get the hots for the beautifully attractive male he accidentally spills his hot coffee on, he thinks that he may be joining them sometime soon. -</p><p>{Hiatus because this has a great plot twist, but this is hard to write...One day...One day}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"With Just a Snap"

**Author's Note:**

> Something i came up with that actually has a really big plot twist and you may or may not hate me for it?  
> Basically, this fic will be what it seems/says, but only in the beginning. There will be a drastic change when the time comes. So if you don't mind getting punched in the feels or whatever, please do indulge in this fic.  
> (I literally can't add anything else to the summary without giving way to MAJOR spoilers. Please don't believe for a second that this is a normal "get him to fall for me" fic because it isn't. that's not how i roll.)  
> THE SUMMARY IS GENERIC AS FUCK BUT THE STORY IS ACTUALLY NOT AS FAR AS YOU KNOW JUST SAYIN'!  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

 

-

 

 

               A young brunette with disheveled chestnut hair sits quietly at a table, his bright, Caribbean-tinted eyes scanning the occupants in his room who just so happened to be his friends. They chatter among themselves, smiling and laughing together every now and then. They all appeared to be enjoying themselves, the opposite of the boy watching them.

              But it wasn't that he was envious of their happiness or that he was 'The awkward friend', but rather he was feeling a bit gloomy under a realization that had just occurred to him. Everyone in his circle of friends were a half of a whole, or in other words, dating. he was sure that he was the only one in the entire group that was single. he was the only one that didn't have no one special to him; No one to hold, kiss, go on dates with. 

            He didn't mean to seem like a party-pooper and he wasn't normally the type of guy to feel like dating was a necessary thing, but with everyone else around him hooking up, he was feeling a little left out. But there wasn't much he could do about it, at least for now. And so, under his newly found distress, he found himself helplessly desiring to participate in what all the other couple were doing. With an arm propped up on the table and his hand cupping his cheek, he merely continued to watch everyone else.

 

[...]

 

\- -

 

[...]

 

\- - -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (preview)  
> its kinda shitty right now. i wasn't sure how to start this and had a tough time lifting off. i still wanna do this cuz i got the major details figured out, including the ending (which you will hate me for) but starting a fic is usually difficult for me. especially if it doesn't just come to me. If i feel like it's forced i either can't do it or it'll come out shitty.  
> Since i got something done last minute once again, it's probably shitty but hey decide if you see potential or anything.  
> I'll probably re-write this or something, so don't mind this much.  
> -  
> Also this might be getting kinky (probably) but ill tag that as it goes along.


End file.
